Guardian of the Hollow
by SNDestiny21
Summary: Sam has a vision sending the brothers on a mission to help a girl with abilities similar to Sams, to find out what is after her, and what her destiny holds.My 1st Fan Fic Please Read & Review.There's Romance,Supernatural,Suspense,Action,Mystery,Everything
1. Chapter 1 : The Dream

Authors Note: I just want to say that the first chapter starts out kind of slow, and I understand that you might lose interest but if you'll bear with me I don't think you'll be disappointed. As the story goes on and we get more into the plot, trust me, it WILL pick up. This is going to be a long story so, we're just getting started. Thank you, to all of you who choose to stick with me and see where this story ends up. Hope you all enjoy: )

Guardian of the Hollow

Chapter One: The Dream

"You hungry?" Dean asked as he put his leather jacket on "I'm heading to the diner down the street, want anything?"

"Wow, of course I haven't had diner food in a whole five hours!" Sam exclaimed his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Sammy boy." Dean snapped , causing Sam to look up from his laptop.

"What the hell is your problem the past couple days?" Sam demanded

"Look, I just haven't been sleeping well and your sarcasm isn't helping my growing headache." Dean said quietly and much to Sam's surprise sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you haven't been feeling good." Sam said with the same sincere tone. "Is there anything I can do?" That of course triggering Deans armor to reappear.

"Yeah, you can buy a breathe right strip, and clear up that snoring, that kept my ass up all night!" Dean said with his cocky grin as he threw a pillow at Sam's head.

"Screw you!" Sam shot back.

"Oh, and college boy comes out swinging!" Dean laughed

Sam just shook his head and asked Dean if he wanted to know what he'd found for them or not.

"Hit me" Dean laughed, sitting down on the chair next to the door.

"Get this, in Columbus, Ohio, several people were found locked in their apartments, with every bone in their body broken. Like they had sustained a fall of over 8 stories, only they were found in their beds every door and window locked from the inside." Sam explained looking over at Dean, who was, as Sam could always tell, thinking intensely. Dean then looked up with a look on his face that Sam knew well.

"Now THIS is definitely our kind of gig!" Dean said with his famous smirk, referring to the time Sam wanted to help out a friend and at first Dean hadn't thought it was their kind of gig. Although over time he realized it was.

"Great!" Sam exclaimed excited to get going "When do we leave?"

"Well," Dean said "I'm pretty exhausted so why don't we eat, get some rest and get started tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me, although I can't say Diner food sounds good, but I'm with you on the plan." Sam laughed

"Well Sammy, I'd ask them to hold the grease but somehow I doubt they can do that!" Dean laughed back.

After choking down yet another dinner of greasy diner food, they decided to hit the sack so they could get an early start. Later that night Dean was fast asleep, looking peaceful. With his hand securely under his pillow his hand on the butt of his knife, he keeps there for "Precaution". Sam on the other hand was tossing and turning, you could see his eye's moving back and forth under his lids. It's obvious he's in REM sleep, and having another one of his dreams/premonitions...

_A Girl is running down a trail through the woods, with a frightened look on her face. She runs past a sign that reads Sleepy Hollow State Park Bath, Michigan There is a voice, it seems to float through on the wind. "Don't run sweeeetie, I only want to talk to yooooou." It came again, the sound seeping it's way into her bones. "Reeeeebeeeca, oh, Rebecca"_

_The girl trips, falling face first into the dirt below. She screams "I'm not afraid of you!" As she wipes the dirt off her face, trying to calm herself. "Whatever you are, I will never let you take me!" she snarled "Alive or Dead"_

_Suddenly everything was still, no wind, no owls hooing, nothing. The calm before the storm. The being came swooping down on the fierce new wind. "Now, Rebecca we both know I can't afford to let you get awaaaay." The being cooed " Your too important wether you know that or nooooot. Don't worry I'll make it quuuuick!" As it said that it opened it's cape and swooped down, covering the girl and disappearing as quick as it came. Leaving nothing but the cold wind blowing the leaves across the bare dirt floor._

Sam sat up with a start and a gasp. Thoughts swirled through his head. Who was that girl? Why was she so important? And what was that thing? But even with all the questions flowing through his head, one thing he knew was he HAD to go to Michigan and find that girl. The answers to his questions would then follow.

Dean awoke to Sam frantically shoving all his clothes and weapons into his back pack.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked groggily"What time is it? And WHY are you even up?"

"I'm packing, it's 4:45am, and I had another nightmare." Sam breathed trying to catch his breath. "So therefore there has been a change of plans, we're leaving soon and were going to Michigan instead of Ohio."

"Wait, WHAT, slow down Sammy boy" Dean exclaimed "You had ANOTHERdream?"

"Yes."

"Well, Ok now think for a second, how do you know that this dream has anything to do with your whole _the shining _thing?" Dean said trying to get Sam to stop and think, and of course give himself some time to find out what in God's name is going on.

"I can't explain it DeanI just KNOW." Sam stressed "We have to help her!"

"Ok, what do you know?" Dean asked "What did your dream tell you?"

"There was this girl in her early 20's, Blonde Hair, Blue-Green eye's, tall, long legged, now that I think about it she had the most gorgeous face and body I've ever seen..." Sam trailed off.

"Easy Tiger, and FOCUS on the task at hand. Anyway, if she really is that hot you know you don't stand a chance with her compared to me.!" Dean mused with his sexy lopsided grin. "You focus on what your good at, which is research college boy, and when we get there, I'll do what I do best, which is deal with the ladies!" He laughed with a wink.

"Riiiiiiight" Sam said just loud enough for Dean to hear. "Your just so perfect, you egomaniac." Sam then whispered low enough to not have to deal with Dean and his whole, 'did you just imply I'm not a perfect example of the male species complex.'

"Anyway, what happened in your dream to make you think she's a priority?" Dean asked trying to get back on point.

"Well, the...whatever that being was, said something like 'I can't let you go, because of how important you are, wether you know that or not'_" _Sam explained "So, I think it is pretty obvious that I got the vision to save her and help her find out what she's meant for."

"Wow, did you get any indication at all as to why she's so important to whatever this thing is that's after her" Dean inquired as he started getting dressed and packing up his duffel bag.

"I don't know, but if I had to take a guess I'd say she's pretty important." Sam explained "I mean seriously Dean, this thing that was after her was pretty powerful, I mean it had the ability to disappear. And it's not even a spirit!" Sam was really starting to get worried the more he thought about it. For all he knew what he saw could take place tonight, and there is no way they would be able to get there, find this girl, do research, and save her all by tonight.

"Don't worry Sammywe'll get everything donein time" Dean reassured him.

Sam looked up from his backpack, how was it he did that? Sometimes it was like Dean knew him so well he could read his mind. Other times Dean seemed to have no clue what was going on inside Sam's head. This just so happened to be the one of the times he could read his mind.

Dean was right he shouldn't worry, if they were meant to save this girl they would. Sometimes Sam lets his emotions guide him, that is one of the things that got him in trouble with his father. Marines don't let their emotions get in the way, they follow orders or people die, as his dad always said. That is one thing that Dean got from their father, the mindless obeying of orders. Although when it came to his family, he could get just as emotional as Sam.

After they were done packing and loading up the car, they were on their way. After about an half hour of silence, Sam said "Dean, do you really think dad is going to be alright by himself?" Sam had been worried ever since that night in Chicago, he was still upset that Dean had stopped him from going with them. Yet, the more he thought about it Dean was right. He had never really realized it before, but his dad was weaker around them. He was so focused on protecting his boys, a few jobs with them and he'd end up dead. Things were different now that their Dad has found the trail of what killed their Mom and Jessicaand found out it was a demon.When they were young and hunted with their Father, he was so focused on one job at a time he could keep them all safe. Yet now that it was personal their Dad has acted differentalmost determined not to lose another person he loved and cared about to that, that_ DEMON. _He knew it was off topic, but he was worried and he hoped Dean could reassure him. He'd always been good at that when they had been kids.

"I don't know Sammy, to be honest, but one thing I can tell you is Dad can handle himself. He doesn't need us there to protect him, there were many years that we weren't old enough to back him up and he did just fine. I mean he even kept us safe, like I keep saying Sam the man's a warrior. He taught us everything we know, so what makes you think he's not ok?" Dean inquired.

Sam put his head in his hands, sighing. "Dean, I just can't shake this feeling. I mean I should be with dad, I lost someone I love tooso we should be getting revenge_ TOGETHER. _Heck, technically I've lost _TWO people_ to his one.I just want revenge...for Jess."

"Sammy I understand where your coming from, and not to be selfish but I need you more then dad does." Dean said with a sad, but confused look on his face. "I mean am I really that bad to work with?"

"No Dean, that's not what I meant at all." Sam reassured as he started to feel a little guilty, he wasn't sure that Dean could ever understand fully how it was that he felt. How could he?

"Well, I'm sure Dad is fine, and there is no doubt in my mind that if he gets close enough, or things get hairy enough, he'll call...yeah, he'll call..." Dean trailed off almost as if he was trying to believe his own words.

"I'm sure your right." Sam mused "Anyway, let's get back to the task at hand. What do you need to know? I'll answer whatever questions I can from my dream."

"Let's see, do we have a name? That will make the search for her go faster."

"Um, I got a first name but no last, it's Rebecca." Sam answered

"That's a pretty name, I like her a lot already and I haven't even met her yet!" Dean laughed "Is there anything else you can think of that might be relevent? Also, could you recognize her? That's really important, if you could pick her out of a crowd the better chance we have of saving her."

"Yeah, I could recognize her." Sam said "I'll never forget that face..." Sam didn't want to say anything but the girl reminded him a lot of Jess. They don't look that much alike or anything but they had the same hair, and Jess was just as confident and fearless as this Rebecca. God, did it hurt Sam's heart to think of Jess. All he could keep seeing is the brightness of the flame, the look on her face, and the feeling of helplessness. 'Stop it Sam' he told himself 'There is nothing you can do, get your mind back on track.' He then started to try to remember as much of his dream as he could. "She was in a State Park in Bath, Michigan, Sleepy Hollow I think the name was..."

"I'll try and ignore the irony in that." Dean quirked "Was the thing you saw on a horse by any chance?"

"No, it wasn't the headless horseman Dean, it was something else."

"What do you remember about it?"

"It had a cape, it's voice was soft and eerie. The wind seemed to carry it, and it had almost a sing songy ring to it."

"Well the Cape screams Vampire, but Gnarls like to recite poem type sentences and tease their victims." Dean explained.

"Well, at least we have a couple possibilities, that's a start."

"Damn are these roads slippery." Dean muttered

"What?"

"Nothing, why don't you get online and Google this Rebecca girl, maybe we can get an address now so we have one less thing to do." Dean suggested, right as Sam pulled his silver laptop out of his backpack. "I'm right there with you." Sam laughed

For a lot of the trip, things were rather silent as Dean drove and Sam researched, except for the occasional smart ass comment here and there.

Dean had a lot on his mind, he was trying to focus on driving but he was worried about his Father, after what had happened in Chicago what was to stop the Demon from luring them into another trap? Stop it, he told himself, focus on the task at hand, that's what his dad always said. Maybe he should talk about how he was feeling to Sam, he wanted to but he hated showing weakness. To him Loving someone and being worried about someone was a weakness. Since it could easily get you killed.

"Sam, where do you think Dad is? Dean asked quietly

"Where ever he is one thing I know for sure is that he's thinking about us, and loves us." Sam reassured.

Dean has never been so surprised by his brother in his life then he is right now. He just stared a Sam his mouth gaping open. Did he really just say that?

"WATCH OUT DEAN!" Sam screamed

What did Sam just say?

"DEAN!" Sam yelled again.

Dean looked back up just in time to see a deer right in the middle of the road. As he saw the deer just standing there like...well, like a deer in headlights. He thought to himself just how pretty the sight was with the woods and the snow falling with the shining icy road in the center. Then everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beach Meeting

Chapter Two: The Beach Meeting

Sam's life was flashing before his eye's. This can't be happening, he thought, I can't go out like this. Not in a stupid car accident in the ass-end of nowhere. No, he would go out fighting, fighting and killing the thing that killed his mom and Jessica. Or even fighting another evil thing after getting his revenge.

"DEAN!" Sam heard himself scream.

Almost in slow motion Sam looked over and saw Dean's eye's glass over and slump down in the seat. He had passed out, Dean NEVER passes out. What in God's good name is going on here? Sam thought to himself 'You're the only conscious one left you have to do something and you only have a split second to do it.'

Sam grabbed the wheel of the Impala, and slid his foot over to the drivers side and pumped the brakes. That was another thing their dad had taught them, NEVER EVER slam on your brakes on an icy road. That's a good way to lose control of the vehicle. Someone must have been looking out for Dean and Sam because Sam managed to slide the car gently into the ditch. There would probably be no serious damage to the car, but they'd need to call a tow truck to get it out of the shallow ditch.

Sam managed to pry the passenger side door open and make his way through the knee deep snow in the ditch to the drivers side of the Impala. He opened the door and reached in to undo the seat belt, then eased an unconscious Dean softly, and slowly out onto the side of the road.

Dean's eye's fluttered open, you could see the pain and confusion on his face.

"What...What happened?" He muttered softly, his mouth was so dry he though to himself that he'd kill for a glass of water.

"You blacked out, that's what happened." Said Sam "You scared the living hell out of me."

Dean could tell it was true, for he could see the fear in Sam's eyes.

"Do you remember anything about what you were thinking or how you felt right before you blacked out?" Asked Sam inquisitively He couldn't help but worry, it was SO unlike Dean to black out, he never did stuff like that unless something was seriously wrong.

"Well, I felt a little light headed and kind of out of it, and I remember thinking how pretty the scenery was..." Dean trailed off blushing, he felt very un manly like to admit what he had thought, he knew he'd better redeem himself or he'd never hear the end of it. "And I thought how I wished I had one of my shot guns handy to hunt that deer!" Dean husked in the most manly voice he could muster at the time, since he still could use a glass of water.

"Ok" Sam said smothering a laugh, he knew his brother, and he understood why he said what he said so he just let it go. "The fact that you were light headed and having uncharacteristic thoughts before you blacked out, probably means, you are having an allergic reaction. But let's be sure" Sam took off Dean's jacket and shirt and sure enough his chest and arms were covered in red hives and a rash. "See" pointed out Sam "That is the big NEON SIGN saying your reacting to something."

"Ok fine Sammy, but reacting to what?" asked Dean " I've only been in a car with the windows rolled up, so it can't be environmental. And the only medicine I'm on is Darvacet for the pain for the injuries we got in Chicago, but I've been on it before."

"That doesn't matter" Explained Sam "You can take a medication everyday of your life then one day out of nowhere, you can have an allergic reaction to it."

"Well, Ok then college boy, is it a big deal?" Dean asked "and what do we do?"

"No it's not a big deal we'll just pick up some Benadryl at the drug store in the next town, you will take 2 every 4-6 hours until the hives and other symptoms go away." Sam explained nonchalantly "No big deal"

Sam had other worries on his mind they had just wasted a couple hours, what if that little car mishap causes them to not get to Rebecca on time? He remembered the feeling that had washed over him that night in Saginaw, Michigan. Pulling up to that house and seeing all the flashing police lights already outside, and thinking 'What good are my visions if I can't stop them from happening?' NO, Sam had made up his mind they WERE going to make it there in time and they were going to save her. No If's and's or But's about it!

Dean's head was pounding like he had an entire Drum Line marching around in his skull. And He itched like crazy, it felt like there were fire ants all over his body. All he wanted to do was cuddle down and go to sleep but it was freezing in the stalled car, and he knew that if Sam caught him sleeping after he'd just blacked out, he'd FREAK! With all their experience with bodily harm, they knew not to sleep right after blacking out or a blow to the head. You could have a concussion and you'd never wake up. Sam had always been a worry wort, always tending to everyone when they had been hurt. Dean was surprised when he found out Sam wanted to go into Law, He'd always figured he'd go into Medicine so he could help people, you know, make a difference.

Finally the Tow truck arrived to pull the Impala out of the ditch, as soon as it was safely on the side of the road Dean was making his rounds checking on his baby. Aside from a few minor bumps and bruise it was no worse for the wear. So they payed the tow truck driver , and went on their way.

"You need to rest Dean" Sam said "So let's get a few hours sleep before we hit the road again."

"No Sam, NO WAY!" Said Dean sternly "I couldn't do that to you, not like Saginaw, we have to get there in time!"

"Dean" Sam said softly "We're only about 1 hour away from this State Park, my vison took place at night and we're reaching daybreak here pretty quick so either we're already to late or we have lots of time. So Let's get a few hours sleep, and get a fresh start later today."

Dean decided he was way to exhausted to argue, and Sam was right about the whole timing issue. A few hours sleep definitely wouldn't hurt, it could only help.

The brothers stopped at a small pharmacy, in southern Michigan to pick up some Benadryl for Dean along with some Advil for the pain to replace his Darvacet. Then they stopped at a halfway decent motel for the night to get some good sleep. They were going to need it, they had a long couple of days ahead of them.

Sam put the key in the door and let them into the room, he helped Dean get settled into bed without _really _helping Dean get into bed. He then headed out to the car to get their bags from the backseat. He didn't need to get into the trunk the chances that they'd need weapons were slim to none. Plus, they kept a couple knives and handguns on them so they'd be prepared if something happened out of the blue.

Dean seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough, probably due to the effects of the drugs he'd just taken. After watching the steady rise and fall of his chest for a good long while, Sam decided to try and get some rest himself. He would be needing it if he was to be on top of his game, and so he could do his job and save the person from his dream. He closed his eye's and tried to clear his mind and drift off to sleep.

_A Beautiful tan girl with blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and legs that went on for miles strode up to Sam on a beautiful deserted beach._

"_Who are you and, Where are we?" asked Sam confused_

"_My name is, Rebecca, and I think we're in each others minds." explained Rebecca then with a laugh she said "But don't expect to much out of me, I'm just now figuring out where 'here' is and who you might be...who are you?"_

"_My name is Sam" Sam said confusion clearly written on his face "I've seen you before, I had a vison of you in trouble, and my brother and I are on our way to find you right now." Sam further explained "Have you ever seen me before? And are you awake right now or sleeping like me?" he asked inquisitively._

"_Oh, I'm sleeping" she said "and did you say you have dream visions?"_

"_Yes"_

"_So do I, they are usually of things to come and I'm never awake and active in them like this. Maybe Since we both have the same gift we can sort of communicate in some way?" Rebecca enquired._

"_That makes sense, I love beaches so I probably picked the scenery." Sam Laughed unwittingly trying to make the attractive girl that's in his brain laugh._

"_That's so ironic, I LOVE the beach also, it's my idea of a getaway in my mind, so it definitely would have been my pick!" Rebecca laughed "Well, anyway enough of that, if you don't mind I'd like to know why a strange man and his brother are coming to find me, if you don't mind." She said coyly with a sexy smile._

"_Oh, Yeah, sure, of course" Sam said a bit flustered "If you don't mind I'd like to just give you the cliff notes version for now, I'll explain in more detail when we meet in person. Deal?"_

"_Of Course, Deal" _

"_I had this Dream Vision last night and I saw you running from something, at some State Park, Sleepy Hollow I think it was, and I knew that I needed to find you and save you from being taken by whatever that evil thing was that was after you." Explained Sam._

" _Ok, well, do you have any idea why some evil thing would be after me in the first place?" Asked Rebecca "What makes me so special?" _

"_To be honest Rebecca, I only know what I saw in my vision." Sam said with a deep breath "and it's not a whole lot. That is why my brother and I are coming to see you, to protect you and to figure out what this thing is and as you said, what makes you so special."_

"_Alright, when can I expect you?" she asked_

"_Sometime today." He replied "Today."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_I just have one last question." Sam asked cautiously "How is it you know that this dream is real, and we're really talking, if you say there is nothing special about yourself?"_

"_Oh, that" Rebecca laughed "I have always believed in the supernatural and the paranormal, I've studied it as a hobby. My whole life I've just KNOWN it was real and when I turned twenty one I started having dream visions as you call them that's how I knew right away, that this was real."_

"_Oh, ok, that actually makes a litle bit of sense and it will definetely help us in figuring everything out." Stated Sam "So, how is it exactly that we get out of here?"_

"_Don't worry about that, it's hot here, let's go in the water!" Rebecca exclaimed as she stripped off her clothes down to her silver blue Bikini. "Just take your clothes off...trust me Sam..."_

"_Ok" Sam said relenquishing his will to her as he stripped down to a pair of swim trunks. He had not idea how they got there but he figured anything was possible it is his mind, and everyone knows the mind is a powerful thing._

_Rebecca grabbed Sams hand and intertwined their fingers together as they ran toward the water. Sam braced himself for the shock of the cold, but it never came, the water wasn't warm it wasn't cold it was Just cool enough and just warm enough, perfect could explain it. They dove deep down into the deep passing tons of tropical fish, marine life, seaweed, and corals. It was the most beautiful place Sam had ever seen. Then the deeper they went in the distance Sam saw what looked like an underwater cave. He looked over at Rebecca and she smiled at him her blonde hair shimmering and swirling around her face, the blue-green water setting off her eyes of the same color. It made him smile and laugh, which shouldn't have been possible since they were miles under water, but he did and so did she. He started to remember this was just a dream, with how perfect it was, how could it not be? They twisted around each other giggling, his hands on her waist, her arms draped across his neck, all the while drawing closer and closer to the cave opening. As they got closer Sam was in such bliss words couldn't explain it, he felt this unbelievably strong pull toward this woman. He was so lost in euphoria, thoughts, and Rebecca's Beauty that he didn't notice that they were almost to the caves entrance. _

_He looked at Rebecca and she smiled at him leaned in and whispered "In life everyone has a destiny, the question is wether or not your willing to fulfill it."_

_Then they went through the arch of the cave opening into a bright unwavering light. Sam felt warm, and unusually certain, that everything was going to be alright, and would work out for the best. The next thing he new he was being thrust back to the cold harsh reality that is his life, the transision was so harsh that when he woke up he could open his eyes, yet he was still paralyzed from REM sleep. He couldn't get his body to work or his voice and all he wanted was to wake up get Dean up and get going, so they could get to Rebecca and figure out this whole damn mystery._

"Ok, so explain it to me one more time." Dean said putting a finger to his throbbing temple, he had the makings of one hell of a migraine.

"What is it that your having so much trouble with, Dean?" Asked Sam, he was getting tired of explaining what the dream/vision/meeting with Rebecca had been like and what had happened. And of course there was a lot about the meeting that Sam wanted to keep to himself. He still had a warm feeling in his stomach everytime he thought about their adventure. Then that of course caused him to mentally punish himself for thinking that way about someone, he still felt like that was betraying Jessica. They had been together a long time but they had been so young that they had never had the whole, 'If I die I still want you to be happy' discussion. So, he didn't really know how Jess would feel about him being with another girl. Sure it's been a long time since she was taken, but how long is long enough when it comes to grieving? Sam shook his head, he didn't need to be thinking about this now he needed to focus on getting to Rebecca, and focusing on the job at hand. When or even IF it comes to it in the future he'd just have to follow his gut, it hasn't let him down so far in his life.

"Well, I was having enough trouble with you and your whole _The Shining_ deal but now you have a little bit of _Dream Walkers _now too?" Dean asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"I guess you could say that, but don't you think that I'm having trouble with it too. I mean I didn't know I could meet with people in my dreams, I'm just as weirded out as you." said Sam

"Well, to be honest I'm kinda jealous." Admitted Dean "I mean do you think you could meet up with anyone you want to? Man you could step into Jessica Alba's Dream, and give me a play by play...or even better maybe it could be like Xbox Live and you could plug me in and I could have a little fun!"

"Dean, I don't think it works like that." Explained Sam "Didn't I tell you, Rebecca told me that when she turned twenty one she started having visions like me. So, I think that because we both have the same ability and obviously we have a connection since I had a vision of her, and I'm meant to help her, our minds and abilitys connected and allowed our minds to link together decide on a common place and communicate."

"Oh" Dean sighed "I guess I'll just have to settle for the Jessica Alba in my own Dreams."

"Yeah, I guess you will." breathed Sam "Now listen do you have anymore questions, cause we really should be getting going, I told Rebecca we would be there as soon as we could."

"No, I think I know all I NEED to know for right now, let's head out." Dean said as he stood up gathering his duffle bag, Peanut M&Ms, and the rest of his belongings to take out to the Impala. "Actually, just one more question and one observation."

"Ok, hit me." said Sam as he mimicked Dean gathering his backpack his laptop and the rest of his own belongings to take with them. "Just make it fast"

"Alright, well the observation is that, as your brother you can't get anything by me, I know your starting to have feelings for this Rebecca girl. Don't bother trying to deny it I know it's true and you'll just be wasting time." Dean said in an authoratative older brother tone, with a straight face. "I also know that she is a knockout from what you tell me, so here is my question, Does she have a sister?" Dean said this with his eyes sparkling and a cocky ass grin.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that, he had to admit his brother had amazing intuition when it came to him. And for some reason when it came to Rebecca he didn't _want _to deny his feelings, he wanted to bask in them and enjoy them as long as he could. Because he knew in his life, you never know how long it's going to last. So, instead of deny deny deny like Sam usually did with his brother he simply did the opposite.

"I don't know if she does or not." Sam said with a laugh "But that's your problem not mine, as far as I'm concerned Rebecca's one of a kind."

The look on Dean's face was priceless, it made Sam laugh as he threw the weapons bag at Dean and turned to leave the room.

"We'll see about that!" Dean yelled after Sam "For all you know she has a clone!"

Sam just shook his head as he loaded all his stuff into the car, although Dean was right He doesn't know that much about Rebecca. Sam mentally slapped himself, and told himself 'I have plenty of time to get to know Rebecca, for goodness sakes I haven't even met her in person yet.' That was a plus right there I know her better then anyone else I've never met! The bottom line was he was already loopy over her and she's only been in his dreams.

Sam and Dean had been driving for about forty five minutes, Sam had been doing a lot of research, and a lot of day dreaming. Dean did a lot of jamming to Metallica, Foreigner, and Blue Oyster Cult, and a lot of complaining about how boring and repetitive the scenery was in Michigan, although he did admit it was better then the fields of Ohio.

Sam had uncovered that their weren't ANY mysterious deaths in the town that Rebecca lives in, grew up in, the town Sleepy Hollow State Park is in, or any of the surrounding towns. So, that made everything a little more difficult because they don't have a trail to follow that would take them to this evil being. So, Sam was trying to brainstorm different demons, spirits, and other beings, that could possible be interested in only one person. He looked over at Dean he was bobbing his head up and down to the music, mouthing the words, and tapping the steering wheel as if he were playing the drums. Sam still couldn't understand how Dean could totally separate jobs from life, like he had once told him 'You can't take it home like that.' Sam couldn't help but get invested in all of this, evil had taken a lot from him, so to him it _was_ personal. But, nonetheless Sam did envy Dean for separating it all, and enjoying this life and not wanting a normal life, so therefore not missing it.

"Did you find anything, College Boy?" asked Dean

"No, not really. There have been no mysterious deaths anywhere around where we're going, and so I've been trying to think off what evil would be interested in only one person instead of one certain group of people." Sam said "Do you have any thoughts as to what we could be facing?"

"Well, I know that Demon Bounty Hunters usually only go after one bounty at a time, and they can be any type of Demon or creature of darkness, there is no telling. Sometimes spirits will attach to a person, and I know Vampires will sometimes migrate to different places and at each place choose a person to stalk and gradually change. It could be any of those or even something else that I don't know of or can't think of off the top of my head." Dean explained "But I won't be able to make an educated guess until we get there, meet Rebecca and learn more about what has been going on with her and you and the visions."

"Alright, how far out are we?" asked Sam

"We should be getting there in about ten- fifteen minutes." answered Dean "By the way did you think to find Rebecca's address?"

"Not exactly." countered Sam "I figured we'd get into town find a reasonably priced hotel, then get settled in. I looked up Rebecca's phone number, so we can call her and set up a time to meet, after we know what we need to know to get started on this job."

"Sounds good to me, Sammy." Dean said with a smirk. And it did sound good to him, he couldn't wait to get started on this job. He had a good feeling about this one, he had a feeling there was a lot of fun to be had. Out of nowhere there was a yelp, that threw Dean out of his thoughts, he knew something was wrong with Sam right away, it was one of those brother things.

"Sammy, what's wrong are you alright?" asked Dean with a panicked look on his face, he knew in his heart something was wrong.

Sam's head felt like it was on fire and he could feel the vision coming on, it felt like the image was ripping it's way into his mind.

_There were grey storm clouds swirling around when suddenly a bright light cut through it and out of that bright light came_ _Rebecca. Only instead of the normal bright smile she usually had on her face, there was a look of fear, and panic. Her blonde hair was blowing in the swirling wind, and her eyes were squinting trying to block out the harsh air. Sam could barely hear her over the roar of the wind, at first all he could here was her yelling... "SAM, HELP!"..._


	3. Chapter 3 : The Arrival

Authors Note: I want to thank those of you whom are hanging in there with me, I know it seems to be a little slow going I just feel that I need to work up to the action parts. I don't want to give you point A and C and have you wonder what happened during point B. Also, the story is just getting started there will be MANY more chapters to go. So stay with me and I'll do my very best not to disappoint:) Also, feel free to chime in with any constructive criticisms!

Chapter Three: The Arrival

_Sam was completely confused, he was wide awake, yet he could see Rebecca clear as day. He was trying to think but the vision was ripping through his brain so violently, he was having trouble forming thoughts. He concentrated as hard as he could to understand what she was saying, but all he could make out were bits and pieces. The wind was whipping and all he could see was her lips moving, then he had a thought, this is kind of like the dream world, right? So I should be able to clear it up, if not just long enough for her to tell me what she needs to. So he focused all of his energy that wasn't being used to fight off the pain and the outside world, and wanted it with all of his being...He opened his eyes and there was Rebecca clear as day, smiling as per usual. Now this was more accurate, with the sunshine in the background and the birds chirping. She walked up to him and took his hands in hers, pulled him close and whispered, " I haven't much time, just know that I need you in more ways then one. Please get here as fast as you can, I don't have time to explain. I can't hold on much longer, Sam, I need you..." Rebecca trailed off as she slowly tipped her head up toward Sam, and softly brushed her lips across his as though she had done it a million times before, and will again. The kiss stole both their breaths, and as the butterflies in their stomachs demanded more their lips met again this time more passionately...Then suddenly they both felt this sudden pain, they both yelled out in agony, they were holding onto each other for dear life. Then suddenly Sam had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong he looked to Rebecca and saw in her eyes, she felt it too. Then it was as if two giant invisible arms came and grabbed Rebecca by the waist dragging her backward away from Sam. Sam was screaming "No! Rebecca!No! Don't worry I'll find you!" Rebecca as she was being dragged away screamed "HELP ME SAM!HURRY!We're running out of time!"_

Suddenly Sam was thrust back to reality, as his eyes were adjusting he already knew what would be the first thing he saw.

There was Dean's face pressed right up in his, Deans face full of concern, his eyes looking for a sign, something, anything that would tell him if Sam was alright.

"What the HELL is wrong with you boy?" jabbed Dean "Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack or kill us both in a car wreck?"

"I'm sorry Dean" whispered Sam since his voice was coarse from all the yelling he had obviously been doing during the vision. "I had another vision/meeting with Rebecca."

"Another, one!" Dean exclaimed surprised "Geez, I think that chick has the hots for you too. That's the third vision, and the second meeting, what did she want or more likely need?"

"She needs us to get to her as soon as possible, I think she's either in trouble now or will be soon." replied Sam.

"Alright, well as soon as your feeling well enough we'll get back on the road. We're not far from her town so it won't take long. Do you still feel we have time to get a room and do research first?" Dean asked

"I think we should still get a room first, then as soon as we're settled and have an address we have to check on Rebecca." Replied Sam

"You got it"

Sam's head was swimming with thoughts, he was still reeling from the vision and the toll it took on his head. Yet, affecting him even more was that, that kiss, he couldn't remember the last time he felt that much spark. He was pretty sure that spark had just acted as a diffibilator, and brought him, and his heart, back to life. Sam needed to focus on his job right now but Rebecca invaded his every thoughtwhich in this instance wasn't _that _bad of a thing seeing as how she _was _the job.All he could think about was Rebecca and keeping her safe, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't lose her, not like he did Jessica. He let his thoughts linger back to her silky soft touch, they way his body caught fire when their lips touched. Every ounce of his being ached to see her again, yet part of him feared that the connection was merely what they were in, a dream. What if she didn't think of him and long for him the way he did her? He had forgotten how much love could hurt, how much uncertainty there was putting your heart out therenot sure if it would be sheltered or stomped on. Nonetheless, one thing was for sure if you never take a chance you'll never know how it would have worked out. Sure you could have saved yourself the heartbreak but you also could have missed out on something _amazing_, and you'd spend you whole life wondering what could have been and regretting your decision. All this thinking and philosophizing was causing his growing headache to become more of a growing migraine. Besides if he didn't get a move on, he may not have a chance to see if things work out with Rebecca, he might lose her before he gets the chance.

Sam was standing next to the Impala outside of the AmeriHost Inn Suites in Michigan. Dean was inside checking them in, this place was pretty nice compared to the normal fleabag places they'd usually stay in. In this part of Michigan their weren't that many motels, at least that's what he told Dean when he convinced him to stay here. It was only a little more expensive then their usual place, and it's not like it's their credit card anyway. The truth was he wanted to impress Rebecca and this place had a gym, so he could work out, which he rarely got to do other then the work out he got during the jobs. Most importantly it had an indoor pool, he knew girls loved to go swimming, especially in warm indoor pools, at least that's what Jess had always told him. The point was he wanted to make a good impression and if she ever came over to hang out, it wouldn't be at a motel that's rented by the hour, and they could get to know each other in comfort. Wow, he was acting as if he was coming here to meet Rebecca for a Date, not to save her life. Oh well, things would happen as they were meant to happen, that much he knew for sure.

"Here we go, we're all set, room 408. You got all our shit together?" Dean asked snapping Sam out of his thought induced daze.

"Yeah, let's get to the room and set up." Sam replied as he grabbed his backpack, laptop bag, and headed for the door to the hotel.

They were all set up in their room, and Sam knew it was time to call Rebecca make sure she was alright, get her address and go meet her.

Dean went to grab them some food from down the street, and left Sam to call Rebecca.

Sam dialed the number he had memorized on the ride up there, put the phone to his ear and listened. After one ring he heard a click on the other side...

"Sam? Sam are you Ok? Where are you?" asked Rebecca from the other end of the phone, her voice sounded exactly like it had in his dreams. Just hearing her put a smile on his face and reminded him of the kiss they shared and the butterflies he got that were returning this very minute. "Sam, are you there?" Rebecca asked again

"Oh, ahem, yeah, I'm here. So, how are you is everything ok?" Sam asked her.

"Yes it is...for now, you need to get over here soon so we can talk. Can I count on seeing you in saw an hour?"

"An hour, sure of course."

"Where are you staying? I'll give you directions to my place."

"We're staying at the AmeriHost Inn Suites."

"On Baron Dr.?"

"Yes."

"I'm literally right behind you, you could walk to my house."

"Oh, wow, that's crazy. I don't remember if you know or not but my brother is with me, his name is Dean. He's picking us up some food, so after we eat we'll be over, ok?"

"It's a Date!" Rebecca smiled enthusiastically

"Yeah, ha, it is." Sam laughed nervously

"Oh, yeah one more thing. It's a double date, my Twin sister is back in town her name is Elizabeth. She's here now, and is as involved in this as you and I."

"Alright, I'll see you soon!"

"You better!"

Sam hung up the phone and let everything gently sink in, and tried to stop himself from analyzing every word that was said to try and see where she's coming from. He instead forced his mind on the job, what was after Rebecca? What did it want from her? And How was her twin sister involved?

A Semi-Truck was driving down a back road in Mid-Michigan heading towards Sleepy Hollow State Park. In the back of said truck lurked a dark creature hoovering in the back corner under a tarp and behind some boxes. It was traveling as inconspicuously as possible, and decided the best place to stay would be somewhere secluded like Sleepy Hollow State Park it was all woods and lakes, but deep in them were a few abandoned hunting and fishing cabins, that could serve as the perfect hideaway. This creature had a dark agenda, and a time table to keep too. His customer would not be happy if he screwed up and got caught, but even worse would be to fall behind schedule. If he didn't complete his task by Saturday at midnight, not only would he not receive his bounty but his life would be taken in penance, not to mention the fact that it would set evil back centuries.

"No, I will not fail." the creature shrieked "Not even her three given protectors will be able to save her from me."

Sam and Dean had finished eating and were now heading towards Rebecca's house. Sam was nervous for so many reasons, not only because he had a thing for Rebecca but because Sam had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was terribly wrong and he might not have the power to stop it not even with Deans help. He forced himself to just shake it off, but it never truly left his mind because even before he developed his abilities he'd always had amazing intuition about things. Due to that he had learned to always trust his gut, and that saved him many times throughout his life.

They reached the house after walking down a short wooded driveway, it was a big white old farm house with a wrap around porch, a circle drive and a basketball hoop out front.

"So, how are we going to play this?" Dean asked trying to prepare for the meeting.

"Ha, how about we tell the TRUTH Dean!" Sam laughed sarcastically "She has abilities too, I met her in my dream. I'd say it's safe to say she can handle the truth. We won't have to explain everything to her, I'm sure she's aware of some things."

"Ok, fine." Dean responded "Then how are we gonna work the _gig_?"

"We go in, talk to Rebecca and her sister, exchange info and then decide on our next move." answered Sam "How does that sound?"

"Good,...Wait, she has a sister?" Dean asked with his mouth wide open "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well for one, close your mouth, your going to draw flies." Sam laughed "And second, I just found out while you were getting the food and I forgot. She has a twin sister named Elizabeth, I don't know if their Identical or Fraternal. But seriously Dean we're on a job so try and be as professional as is possible for you."

"Ugh, your one to talk, like all your going to be thinking about is work, yeah right!" grumbled Dean

"Your right, we'll just forget about it for now, let's just do the job and save Rebecca like we're supposed to." responded Sam

"Yeah, for now we'll just kick some evil ass, take some evil names but them in dad's journal, and save some hot chicks along the way!" cheered Dean.

"Sounds good" Laughed Sam.

They walked up the steps of the porch and stood side by side and Sam started to ring the door bell when the door opened.

The first thing Dean saw was the long tan legs and hot body, and all he could think about was how much he loved this job and other things you don't talk about at parties! Then he stopped and told himself 'This could be Rebecca, and Sam likes her, you've always sacrificed for your baby brother and your not going to stop now!' So he went from sexy 'How u doin' ' smile to, hi we're here to fix your gas leak, smile.

"Hi, we've been expecting you, my name is Elizabeth I'm Rebecca's Twin sister." smiled Elizabeth "and you must be Sam and Dean, please come in to our humble abode."

Dean laughed she was cute, not only hot but funny so far, maybe this job won't be as boring laugh wise as some of the others.

Sam laughed too, he was glad she was talking so light-heartedly this gig just felt very uptight. He felt like anything could happen at anytime, and like he couldn't let his guard down because if he did he would be caught unawares by whatever it is they were hunting.

Sam and Dean followed Elizabeth into the living room and Sam sat down on the love seat and Dean sat on the larger couch right next to Sam. Elizabeth left the room to get Rebecca and Sam and Dean waited, talking back and forth with their looks, like they learned to do as kids, for fear of being overheard. They were both scooping out the place, points of entry things like that.

Elizabeth came back with some iced tea "Would you guys like some iced tea?" she asked "Rebecca's putting together all the things we're going to need for this pow wow. So, I'm going to go help her, you two drink up and we'll be back in a minute."

They both nodded at her as she left the room.

Sam and Dean were both thinking the same thing, what kind of stuff did she need, what was it for, and how much do they really know? By the looks of it they know a lot more then Sam and Dean had counted on. They were starting to get really anxious, could this be a trap? What if Sams vision was planted by a demon, _the_ demon the one their Dad was hunting this very moment.

They heard footsteps and they both looked at each other and their muscles tensed waiting, ready for anything. That's another thing their father had taught them, 'Always assume the worst, you'll live longer.'

Around the corner came the two women, identical in all aspects, it would be hard for someone who knew them to tell em apart let alone someone who'd just met them. They both had bright smiles on their faces and were carrying trays.

"Sam, hi!" exclaimed Rebecca "It's so great to see you in person!" She sat the tray down on the coffee table and walked up to a now standing Sam. "Well, do I get a hug hello?"

Sam obviously thrown aback by her openness, but very happy that she seemed to be as excited to see him as he was her. She reached up and rapped her arms around his neck, and he rapped his around her waist. He had a sudden flashback to their dream encounter at the beach in the water, it felt exactly the same. It was the weirdest sense of deja vu he'd ever had, the feelings, and everything else felt exactly the same. They slowly moved apart after the hug, and connected gazes, he could tell from her eye's that she noticed it to.

Dean and Elizabeth were watching this entire encounter with much interest before turning to each other. To Deans surprise, they both did the same, once over, 'Damn'. He was really starting to like these girls Elizabeth was like him, and Rebecca was like Sam, it was almost creepy...almost. He then turned back to Sam and Rebecca with a smirk and realized they were still gazing in each others eyes. So, he cleared his throat as loud as he could, he loved his brother and all and he wanted everything for him, but he hated the silence.

Sam felt like he was back a the beach only this time was different, it was like there was a dark presence there. One that he had not sensed when they had met on his dream, he felt it coming from her eyes. It worried him, but he couldn't look away, and allough there was something off, there was also something comforting about her eyes. The sound of Dean clearing his throat brought him back to reality, typical dean.

"So, um how do you want to start?" asked Sam "I know Dean and I are a little curious about what you needed for our meeting." He said this as he gestured towards the covered trays on the table.

"Oh, that, well, remember how I told you that my whole life I believed in the Supernatural?" asked Rebecca as she approached the trays.

"Yeah"

"Well, when I got my first vision on my twenty first birthday I realized I really had been right all my life." explained Rebecca "So, I started looking back on all my research and stuff I done for fun to see if I could make sense of what was happening to me." She arrived at the table and reached down and lifted the cover off the tray...On the tray were Candles, matches, a small couldron like bowl, a pad of paper, and a Ouija board.

Dean started laughing his ass off, "A Ouija board?" Dean asked " What are we in the fifth grade?"

Rebecca started laughing too "I know it seems hokey, but just bear with me and you'll see what I'm talking about. I promise."

"What's in the other tray" Sam asked

"I thought you guys would like some snacks." she said as she uncovered the last tray. It was filled with Peanut M&Ms, and a couple other snacks that the boys loved.

Both the boys stared at her with their mouths wide open, how in the god's good name did she know what kind of snack food they liked? She didn't even know them!

"You guys look better with your mouths closed." Rebecca joked "Actually in your guys case, that might not be accurate."

"Sorry, it's just, well, you gotta tell us how you knew what we liked to eat." explained Sam "You know it's creepy, we don't know anything about you..."

"Yet, you seem to know a whole hell of a lot about us." Dean finished

"I understand, but you'll understand soon enough." Rebecca assured "Let's get set up."

They were completely set up, they had the candles arranged in a large circle. At the center were the Ouija Board and the small cauldron, and room enough for Sam, Dean, Rebecca, and Elizabeth.

"I think everything is set up, just how we need it to be, like we usually do it, sis." Elizabeth said

"Alright, I'll give you guys a little idea of what this is for, what it does, and what will happen." Rebecca said. "The reason I know so much about you is that I discovered that I can ask the Ouija Board anything I want to and I will get the truth. After my first vision I tried a lot of different things to figure out what I'm meant for, what all I can do and why I can do it." She further explained.

That Sam understood, he was starting to realize why he felt such a draw to Rebecca.

"Anyway, what we'll do is light the candles, step into the circle and sit around the board and cauldron." Rebecca continued. "As a group we'll figure out what it is we want to know, that part mostly goes to you boys since you're here to rescue me!" She laughed and looked at Sam the way a victim looks at her hero. "I'll write the question on a slip of paper, light it on fire and put it in the cauldron. It might get a little smoky in here, I'm sure you all know what goes on from there. We'll get the answer from the board, with Sam and I having psychic powers, and both our powerful siblings all doing this it should be fast and easy."

Everyone nodded, "Are we all set then?" asked Elizabeth " Anyone need anything?"

"How about a gun and something to shoot, I'm better at that then this hocus pockus, mumbo jumbo." Dean grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm with you on that, believe me" responded Elizabeth "but I'm sure there will be plenty of that soon enough. So, sit there and be a good boy and maybe you'll get a cookie." She laughed

"Dean, will you hit the lights?" asked Rebecca

"Sure." Dean replied as he got up and made his way to the light switch which was next to a big china cabinet about 7" high. Dean had a weird feeling like something was watching him, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He reached to flip the switch and a big black thing dive bombed him from above. He threw his hands up to cover his face, and automatically let out a little yell. He looked down to see what it was, as he reached for his knife in his back pocket. When he realized something was off, what was that he was hearing? Laughter?

Everyone was laughing their asses off.

"It's just my kitty cat Buffy" laughed Rebecca

Dean looked down and saw that the culprit was a shiny black cat with pretty green eyes staring up at him and rubbing up against his leg.

"What's it doing" Dean asked as he shook his leg.

"That just means he likes you Dean." Said Sam who came over and scooped up the cat and petted and kissed it. "It's just a sweet kitty cat."

Dean snorted with laughter, he wasn't going to say it now but Sam was not going to live that comment down.

"You like Cats, huh?" Rebecca asked "I like that in a man" she said as she gave him a flirty sexy smile that he happily returned.

"I got the lights, lets get this ball rolling." said Elizabeth as she flipped the switch and they took their places.

Elizabeth was about to light the last candle when a scream broke through the air. Rebecca was seizing and screaming her eyes rolling back in her head.

"What's going on!" Sam yelled scared "We didn't even light all the candles yet."

"It's not that" said Elizabeth "or her visions"

"Then what the hell is it" Yelled Dean as he and Sam tried desperately to help Rebecca but it almost seemed useless.

"It's something else..."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Attack

Chapter Four : The Attack

Sam couldn't believe what was happening, what was wrong with her? He could feel his chest tighten, his pulse speed up, and his breathing shallow, he was having a panic attack. He didn't know what to do, normally he had some inkling of how he could make things better, but not this. He didn't even know what was wrong with her.

"What do you mean 'something else'" Yelled Sam "We can't help her if we don't know what's going on."

"We don't even really know what is going on, she has been having these episodes." Explained Elizabeth quietly "She seizes, goes into a catatonic state, then after awhile she comes out of it, and she's ok. Well, physically anyway."

Rebecca had stopped seizing but was lying on the floor her eyes staring at nothing and everything all at the same time. Her eyes looked haunted, almost ghost like, her skin as white as a sheet.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam "Does something happen to her mentally?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call them mental attacks." Elizabeth explained further. " Every time she comes out of an episode, she is so depressed and scared the first time she came out of it she wouldn't talk about it for days. She'd just sit alone in her room, crying off and on. The more they happened the easier it was for her to deal, but I can tell it's still chipping away at her strength. Now that you guys have showed up and we know she's in trouble, our best guess is that something is getting in her head and making her worst nightmares seem real. To weaken her, so that when it attacks she won't be able to fight it off."

"Sounds like a pretty good assumption." said Dean.

Sam was stunned into silence. It was all starting to make sense, not all of it, but he managed to fit together a couple of the puzzle pieces. He had wondered why Rebecca had came to him in that vision and told him to hurry, that they were running out of time. It hadn't made sense because she was alive and well at her house with her sister, safe. She must have meant that she couldn't fight off the attacks much longer.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked thinking maybe if he knew more Dean and him could think of something.

"I don't know, a few weeks maybe." Elizabeth said with a sigh "I can't say for sure."

"How long do they usually last?" Dean asked wondering how much longer Rebecca was going to stay like this.

"Anywhere from an half hour to an hour." replied Elizabeth "It all depends on how long whatever's doing this keeps her down."

Sam looked down a Rebecca, he hadn't felt this helpless since he laid on that bed back in his apartment at Stanford and watched Jessica burn before his very eyes. Of course he hadn't really opened himself up to anyone since Jess. Sure he hasn't know Rebecca that long but he'd felt a connection with her since that meeting on the beach. Maybe because they both had similar abilities, or maybe he wasn't thinking with his 'upstairs brain'. Either way he felt scared and helpless, he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

After much debate, they all decided to let it ride out. Dean ran over to the hotel to get Sam's laptop and their Dad's journal so they could do some research, while Sam and Elizabeth looked after Rebecca. They had also decided that if they started researching now, hopefully they would be ready with a plan of action by her next episode.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rebecca was running through thick woods, every tree she passed the branches seemed to reach out and try to grab her. She pumped her legs harder, luckily she was athletic, she kept looking behind her although she knew it slowed her down. She couldn't see anything chasing her but she knew something was there. She could feel it gaining on her, and gaining on her,_ _her chest was tight with fear. She was almost out of breath, and she didn't even have her inhaler, just the thought and fear of that made the breathing and tightness worse. She thought she heard something, but it was almost as if everything was on mute. She tripped and fell face first into the dirt below, she felt herself get angry and say something but again it was muted and she couldn't hear anything. She wiped the dirt off her face trying to calm herself and be brave. Then out of nowhere came a black object that consumed her, and everything went black._

_She woke up to a bright fire, she couldn't tell where she was, or what the source of the fire was but she felt terror and pure evil radiating from it. She saw a baby, and herself standing over the crib, she felt unconditional love for this child, but why? Who's baby was this? She saw lights flickering and a dark figure standing over the crib. Somehow she knew that whatever this thing was it was pure evil and responsible for the raging flames. She felt a pull, an instinct to look up at the ceiling_. _When her eye's fell on the_ _core of the flames she let out a gasp, her breath_ _caught in her throat. It was her, she was a few odd years older, but it was definitely her. She was pinned to the ceiling a bloody gash across her abdomen, immersed in flames that were spreading out around her engulfing everything. She could feel the flames consume her, the flames licking at her flesh. She screamed out in agony as the fire stole all that she was, sending her spiraling into a vortex of evil. _

_Rebecca felt tired, she didn't want to wake up, she needed just a few more hours of sleep. She thought as she tossed and turned on the bed, she tried desperately to fall back to sleep but to no avail. So she stretched out her long arms and legs, yawning wondering what Elizabeth was making for breakfast. She was always the first to get up, so she made the coffee and food. Rebecca snuggled happily down into the sheets one last time before having to open her eyes, but something was wrong. The sheets felt scratchy, and she had gotten Egyptian cotton sheets as a present from her mother. Something wasn't right she could feel it, suddenly she was scared to open her eyes. She sniffed the air hoping to smell the eggs and bacon her sister was making, but instead smelling, medicine, and cleaning supplies. 'Ok, maybe I just got hurt, and am in the hospital or something.' she thought to herself, it's possible, and I have a feeling that would be a **good** scenario. Finally she got up the courage to open her eyes, she opened them slowly and saw a plain white padded room with no windows. Just the cot she was sleeping on, and a desk in the corner of the room. She could feel the panic start to rise up inside of her, no it couldn't be, she wouldn't be in a place like this, she wasn't crazy! She heard the door being unlocked from the outside, a nurse and an orderly came through the door. _

"_Who are you?" Rebecca asked "Why am I here?"_

"_You know why you're here honey, don't play dumb." the nurse answered snidely _

"_No, I don't I just woke up here. I don't remember anything."_

"_Ok, I'll play along." The nurse sighed " You murdered your twin sister, and when the cops got there you were babbling about a demon, and visions. The court found you not guilty for reasons of insanity and sent you here. There, does that ring any bells?"_

"_**NO!**" Rebecca Screamed "My sister's fine, I would never hurt her! And **I'm Not Crazy!**"_

_She was so confused, her mind was jumbled she didn't remember exactly when was the last time she saw her sister. But she knew she would never hurt her. Where had the time gone? She was shaking uncontrollably, and her breathing had become erratic. She felt like the walls were falling in on her. Maybe she was losing her mind, or at least losing control **of **it. She felt as if she couldn't form a thought anymore and her mind was falling apart. Suddenly she heard a voice, "Be strong Rebecca. Fight with me and I promise I'll get you through this. Stay with me." Suddenly, She got a burst of adrenaline and zest. Almost like she had a new reason to fight, to live. Rebecca didn't know who's voice that was, but she could tell the person cared for her a great deal, and she had a feeling she felt the same way. _

_She jumped up from the bed and attacked the nurse. She threw a punch that landed squarely on the nurses jaw, her head jerked back, the power of the punch threw the nurse against the wall. Rebecca had a black belt in martial arts, her father was in the Navy Seals and made sure she was well versed in many different forms of defense. While the nurse was out of play Rebecca turned to the orderly who was a big man. He lunged at her, she side stepped and used his momentum to throw him at the wall. But he recovered quickly and came at her with a right hook which she dodged to the side, kicked him in the privates, and while he was bent over reeling from the kick, she grabbed his head and swiftly connected his face with her knee. This was enough to knock him out for good, but unfortunately the nurse had come to sometime during the scuffle and called in three more huge orderlies. Without giving them a second to think Rebecca went on the offensive. She ran at the guy on the left and hit him with a flying kick, connecting with his chest sending him out into the hall. The second guy tried to grab her but she quickly dodged his attempt and elbowed him in the side of the head. As he staggered back she kicked him in the stomach back against the wall where he hit his head and was knocked unconscious._

_She was losing energy fast, she didn't have much to begin with and she was using it up rather quickly. She didn't know or realize this, but she was lucky she was able to fight back at all. The way these mental attacks were breaking down her mind, it was amazing her mind even mustered up the strength to fight back. She was about to slump down in defeat, because her mind just had no more fight left in it, She heard a voice._

"_Rebecca, Listen to me, I know your confused and tired but I need you to hang on." The voice said softly yet firmly. "I promise everything is going to be alright, just stay strong and fight. Whatever you do don't give up! Fight as long as you can, and then follow my voice."_

_For some reason this voice, although she did not recognize it, made her feel warm, comforted, and like she could do anything. She felt new strength well up inside of her as she caught a second wind._

_The second orderly came at her with a right hook which she blocked, then he tried with a left, which she blocked with her other arm. She then knocked him back with both her arms, and hit him with her palm in the center of his chest knocking the wind out of him._

_These battles went on for several more minutes until Rebecca lost track of one of the orderlies whom had come to when she wasn't looking. This guy had gotten to the tray of medicine outside the room and when she had her back turned fighting another guy, had injected her with a sedative._

_She kept fighting as she felt the medicine take hold, then she started to become weak and slowly fall unconscious. Then she tried to remember what the voice sounded like and follow it in her mind. But instead she heard another voice buried deep inside her subconscious._

"_You can't hold on forever, little girl" the voice said "I will break you, and when I do, you'll be mine for the taking."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sam was starting to get very scared, Rebecca had been out for forty minutes. Elizabeth had mentioned that the longest she'd been out was thirty minutes. It seems like each time she goes under it's for longer and longer each time. Dean had agreed to take over the research for the majority of the time so Sam could stay with Rebecca, even though he wasn't nearly as good at it as Sam. Elizabeth had even helped Dean out, Sam figured she realized in the past she hadn't been able to help her sister, and thought maybe Sam could.

Dean and Elizabeth had gone into the dining room to research at the table, since they had gotten out all of Rebecca's Research books as well. They told Sam to call for them if anything changed, and they'd let him know if they found anything.

Sam was glad they had left, he had a couple ideas of what to try to help Rebecca out of this but he was embarrassed to do them in front of anyone, especially Dean. He'd figured that when people fall into comas, doctors tell the family member to continue talking to them as if they were awake, and could hear them. So Sam thought maybe if he kept talking to Rebecca, coaching her through this, eventually she would hear him and maybe it would help.

He said many things to her, most of it coaching her to be strong and not give up. He even tried telling her to follow his voice, he thought maybe he could guide her out of there. Especially since it was kind of like a catatonic state she was in, and sometimes people can be guided out of those and sometimes they have to find a way out themselves.

Sam held Rebecca's hand in his gently stroking it, thinking that somehow this was all his fault. He didn't know exactly how, but he just had this sick feeling that her life would be much better off in the future without him in it. But he forced himself to push that thought aside, and focus on the here and now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you see anything useful yet?" Dean asked Elizabeth hoping that she would have better luck at this 'research thing' then he did.

"Not really, but I'm checking some spell books right now." Elizabeth replied "Rebecca has been teaching me some basics when it comes to spell casting. So if I could find a helpful one either I could perform it, or I could teach Sam to do it. Which might be the better choice since he already has abilities."

"Sounds like it's all we've got right now so let's hope you find something."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A cabin sits out in the middle of the woods next to a lake, it is old and battered looking. There is light from candles illuminating the window.

Inside there are candles everywhere, the cabin walls are filled with ancient symbols and markings. There is an alter at the center of the room, the dark creature is kneeling in front of it. Chanting is echoing off the walls, there is a chill in the air that is swirling around the creature and the alter. In the center of the alter is an old looking cross and a picture of Rebecca. You can tell the creature is concentrating very hard, it is shaking, the wind that is swirling around it is weakening. The creatures chanting is becoming weaker.

"Damn it!" The creature yells as the connection breaks. "I was so close."

The creature reaches a clawed hand up to touch it's split lip, and looks at the blood on his fingers. 'She's fought back before, but never has she been able to effect me.' the creature thinks.

'I may have underestimated her protectors' the creatures realized 'If she manages to fight back during the next attacks, I may fall far enough behind schedule to fail.'

"No!" The creature yelled out loud as it echoed in the forest "I will stop the Guardian from ever knowing her destiny! SHE WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes, she felt as if she had been run over by a MAC truck. She looked over and saw Sam, he was holding her hand to his forehead, it almost looked like he was praying. She smiled, he seemed so sweet she never thought she'd ever have a modern day hero, sweeping in to save her. She almost felt bad, like his life would be easier without her in it, azbut she tried to push it aside.

"Sam." Rebecca said weakly.

'Rebecca?" Sam said surprised as he snapped his head up, when he saw she was alright a huge smile appeared on his face. "Your ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Well, we're going to need to know what happened as soon as you feel you can talk about it." Sam said trying not to press the issue, he didn't want to upset her after what she had just gone through. "And...I'm really glad your alright, I was really scared there for awhile." Sam said shyly, as his cheeks blushed a little.

"That's sweet Sam." Rebecca replied as she put her hand on his " but really I'm ok and with you here to protect me I'm sure I'll continue to be fine." she said with a small smile.

"I'll do my best, that much I can promise you."

"Also, Sam I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the episodes or attacks, whatever you want to call them. I just figured I'd get you here as fast as possible and we'd get exchange all that information before it happened again." Rebecca tried to explain, as she took his hand with both of hers "I truly am sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I can't imagine how scary it must have been, I'm sorry you had to see that. If it had been you, I..." She trailed off looking down with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I know" Sam said lifting her chin with his hand, he looked into her eyes and felt a warmth and security he hadn't felt in a long time. He leaned in and connected his lips with hers, it felt as if their lips fit perfectly, like they were destined to interlock. He slowly pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, and said "We really need to focus on whatever is after you and why, because I'm meant to protect you, and I'm not going to fail at that. I care for you a lot, so we need to work together to figure out what your destiny is and where all of us fit into it."

"Ok."

"Now we'd better call Dean and Elizabeth in here, they're worried too and we need to find out if they found anything." Sam decided.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked confused

"They're doing research, to find a way to help you fight of these attacks. Hopefully, they've found _something_." Sam replied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Elizabeth had this idea to find a spell, that would help with Rebecca's attacks." Dean explained "I figure, why the hell not, I'm willing to try anything right about now."

"So, did you find anything Elizabeth?" Sam asked

"Fortunately, Yes, I did." Replied Elizabeth "I found a spell that would allow the caster to enter the mind of the person and see what they see. Help them remember who they are, that what they're seeing isn't real, and help them to fight."

Sam jumped up "That's perfect!" he exclaimed "We've already met in our minds before anyway so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I think that's perfect, perfect, it's a plan!"

"Whoa, I think it's dangerous, and we should consider the risks."said Dean "What if something happens to you in there and you can't get out? Or something equally as bad?"

"He's right Sam, there are risks" agreed Elizabeth "It doesn't exactly list them, but when it comes to the mind there are always risks."

"Well, I think that if Sam feels that it's a good idea, and he's willing to take the risk. Who are we to stop him, if he feels he needs to do this?" Rebecca said "If the tables were turned, I'd do it for him in a heartbeat." she said as she squeezed his hand.

Sam mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

"Well he's my brother and my responsibility, and I'm not about to lose him to some stupid _Bewitched _moment." Dean snapped, he really didn't like this. Then again he didn't like anything he didn't know everything about, and he never studied a lot of witchcraft.

Sam stood up and moved over to where Dean was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, you've got to trust that I know what I'm doing." he said. The he whispered "You know I have to save her, and you know why."

Dean's eyes got wide, he'd hadn't thought of the fact that this was the first girl Sam had opened up to since Jess. Not till now did he realize that Sam felt that he needed to save Rebecca, especially since he couldn't save Jessica. "Ok" Dean whispered back "but promise you'll be careful"

"You know me" Sam said with a smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam and Dean were back at there hotel, they had just finished eating, now they were cleaning their weapons then it would be showers then bed.

"Oh, Sam you're my hero!" Dean squealed before bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up, Mister, I'm scared of a Cat." Sam jabbed back "Yeah, don't think I didn't see you reach for your knife, cause I did!" Sam recalled as he started laughing.

"I was just reaching for the treats that I keep in my pocket, you know the scooby snacks I feed you when you've been good? I figured Cat, Dog same thing right?" Dean laughed with his tongue sticking out "Besides, speaking of noticing things, don't think I didn't notice you with the kitty 'It's just a sweet little kitty witty bitty' kiss kiss" Dean was laughing even harder now, he had to put the sawed off shot gun down he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up" Sam grumbled, He never could show his sensitive side in front of his brother without feeling like a complete idiot.

"Aw, it's ok Sammy, if it makes you feel any better it definitely scored you points with Rebecca. I could tell, she's totally a Cat person." Dean reassured

"Really?"

"Yep"

That made Sam feel a little better, mostly because it showed his brother was showing he cared about him and his feelings. Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his head, and he thought 'Oh no, not again' as he felt his eyes roll back in his head and his mind wander away from the world.

The last thing he heard was Dean yelling at him asking if he was ok, and then running up and grabbing him. His first instinct was to fight the vision, but he decided to just let go, and get it over with. He felt like he was getting sucked into a vortex as his mind fell into the vision, and it ripped through his mind...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_There were three creatures approaching a house, a big white farm house with a wrap around porch._

_They were separating, spreading out, one going around back, two going in front. They wore capes and were telepathic so there was no need for them to give away there presence with words._

_Inside Rebecca and Elizabeth were lounging around in the living room watching televison, They had just finished eating, and were obviously trying to unwind from the stressful day. They were chatting about Sam and Dean and how lucky they were to have them to help them through such a tough time. And of course about how cute they were._

_Suddenly Elizabeth Screamed, Rebecca swirled around, the creatures attacked._

_The first one came at Rebecca, she kicked it in the stomach, and then hit it with a right hook. It grabbed her and threw her on the couch, they had super human strength._

_The second one had came at Elizabeth, she had punched it in the face with a left, then a right, before giving it an uppercut. When it regained itself it punched her knocking her on the floor._

_Rebecca had jumped up from the couch right away and ran at the creature and hit it with a flying kick, then a spinning backhand punch, knocking it down._

_The creature had grabbed Elizabeth off the floor and lifted her up and was shaking her. She tried to kick him, but it held her to far away. Finally she managed to punch it and get down, she hit it with a left jab, and a kick to the shin. But it recovered fast and grabbed her and sunk it's teeth into her neck. She let out a blood curdling scream._

_Rebecca was in the middle of another round with the creature, she had hit it with a roundhouse kick and had just hit it with a spinning backhand when she heard the scream. She looked over in horror to see Elizabeth hanging limply in the creatures arms._

"_NOOOOOO!" Rebecca screamed._

_She started wailing on the creature with everything she had, but the other creature had put Elizabeth down and came to help subdue her. She fought with everything she had left in her, but when she put up more of a fight they called in the third creature, the lookout, to help. She tried but she was no match for them and they over took her._

_As it sunk it's teeth into her she screamed "NOOOO! SAM!" _

_Then the world went black._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Vampires

Chapter Five : The Vampires

Dean was growing more and more concerned with Sam, he was having visions and dreams it seemed non-stop and that wasn't healthy. He was sitting on the floor with Sam leaning against the bed. When Sam had been thrown into the vision Dean had rushed up to help him and they had both been knocked to the ground. Dean sighed as he pushed Sam's hair back from his face. He seemed to have passed out after the vision, the vision had lasted a few minutes but he'd only been out for one. Dean was crushed under Sam's weight, but he had more on his mind then wether or not he could breathe.

Sam was slowly coming to, he let out a moan, he felt like he'd been hit in the head by a sledgehammer. He tried to open his eyes but it seemed to be so bright he had to wait till the light faded a little bit and didn't hurt his eyes so much.

Dean heard a low moan come from Sam, he was coming to. 'Good', Dean thought to himself 'One I'm tired of him worrying my ass, and two, the vision might be important so he'd better share.'

"Sam?" Dean said quietly "Sam, are you ok?"

Sam was finally feeling like he could open his eyes when he heard his brother say his name. He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. So he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Dean?" Sam said meekly "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here Sammy are you alright?" Dean asked his concern growing "What happened?"

"Um" Sam mumbled as he struggled to regain control of his mind "I had a vision, I think."

"Well, ok Mr. States the Obvious" Dean said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood in the room. "What happened in the Vision? Was it anything bad, serious, something we have to get on right away?"

Sam's eyes shot wide open as his memory came rushing back to him.

"Rebecca!" Sam yelled as he tried to jump up, but failing miserably.

"Whoa, Sammy, slow down your going to hurt your self" Dean said concerned, as he helped ease him into a sitting position in the bed. "Now take a deep breath and explain what happened in your vision, and we'll go from there."

"Ok." Sam said trying to calm himself, as he searched his memory for the details of his vision. "There were three creatures, Vampires I think they were. They approached Rebecca's house surrounded her and Elizabeth, they fought them, really well, I might add, and then the vampires killed them both."

"Oh, wow" Dean said surprised "When did this attack take place? Do we have time to stop it?"

"It happened when it was dark out, they had just finished eating dinner and were watching t.v that's all I know." Sam replied as he turned his head to gaze out the window it was dark out already.

"Well, it got dark a few minutes ago." Dean said thinking aloud "Right around the time you got hit with the vision."

"I don't want to take any chances so why don't you go down to the car and get some holy water, stakes, and some other stuff in case I'm wrong about the vampire part. And I'll sit here, get rid of my dizziness, and come up with a plan of action. Sound good?" Sam asked looking at Dean hoping he'd understand how important this was to him, because it was Rebecca.

"Sure thing Kid." Dean replied "I'll be back, just stay put till you feel better."

Sam knew that's what he needed to do, that he'd be no good to Rebecca or her sister if he was to dizzy to fight. Yet, he was so worried that they weren't going to get there in time. He forced himself to ignore that feeling and focus on doing what he could to not let it happen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean put the key into the lock on the trunk of his Chevy Impala, turned it and pulled up to open it. When you look into his trunk at first you see a normal trunk, a tire iron, flashlight, and other needed emergency items. But when Dean lifted up the floor of the trunk, therein lied an arsenal.

He grabbed his sawed of shotgun and used it to prop open the secret compartment, as he searched for what he needed, going through a mental check list in his head.

'Holy Water, Stakes, Knives, Guns, and a variety of bullet types. I'd say that should cover just about everything we could possibly come up against.' He thought to himself as he finished putting all the weaponry into the duffle bag.

'Now, we just gotta hope we get there in time...'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam laid back against the headboard of the bed, and tried to clear his mind. He reached deep inside his head to find the exact details of the vision. If he could remember specifics, he and Dean could plan their attack around how the girls and the Vampires fought, just in case they didn't get there ahead of time to warn them.

His head was throbbing but he managed to sort out most of the details, such as which part of the room Rebecca was fighting and which part Elizabeth was. And of course he'd realized the most important detail was this, 'Where had Vampire came from? The third one that helped subdue Rebecca. How did it know that the others needed it?

He had managed to remember from which entrance the third vampire came in, but he still couldn't remember seeing it watching, so **how **did it know?

Sam was relieved to see Dean come through the door, he had forgotten more about vampires in his life then Sam had ever known. He'd always been the one whom dealt with them with Dad, Sam had always thought Dean had a weird fascination with them, since he knew more about them, then any other evil thing they hunt.

"Dean."

"Yeah"

"I've been trying to remember all the details of the vision, and one thing I can't figure out is how the third vampire knew the others needed it. How do you think it knew?" Sam asked rubbing his temple, his head hurt bad enough from the vision and now he was straining it by thinking to intensely.

"That's easy, they're Telepathic" Dean answered nonchalantly, as if it should be common knowledge.

"Huh" Sam said "I can't believe I didn't think of that, it explains why none of them spoke the entire time."

"Yeah, that's going to be the main challenge we won't know what they're saying. We'll have to go back to basics, the whole anticipating your opponent moves, like Dad taught us. Know what they're going to do before they actually do it. Put yourself in their shoes..." Dean continued saying as he trailed off.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam asked with an incredulous look on his face. "Dad never told us anything like that, you never put yourself in evils shoes! You knock them out of them, you don't get in them."

Dean had a sort of half shocked, half embarrassed look on his face. Which he swiftly wiped off as soon as Sam looked at him with the concerned little brother look.

"Well, you know what I mean." Dean stumbled "Just anticipate, that's all I'm saying. Ugh, Anyway, don't we have something more important to talk about?"

"Yeah, sure" Sam said uneasily not so sure that he should let this go. He had a gut feeling this was something relevant, and they should address it sooner rather then later. But then his thoughts went to Rebecca and he knew they were already wasting time, they needed to get tothe house, to save the girls, **he** needed to get there, to Rebecca.

"I've got all the supplies we need, you got the plan?" Dean asked.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure I have it all worked out from the vision." Sam replied right before he went into detail where each vampire would be, where Rebecca and Elizabeth would be, and where their best points of entry were. Then he and Dean went into a deep discussion about who would take who, what and where, etc... Obviously Sam insisted he protect Rebecca, and Dean would protect Elizabeth. After getting all the details sorted out they started loading up, Knife belts, guns in waistbands, and switchblades in convenient places 'just in case'. Until they were all "packin' and ready to go" as Dean liked to call it.

As they were heading downstairs on the elevator, Sam was trying to prepare himself for battle. Of course that wasn't all he was preparing himself for, so many thoughts rushed through his head. 'What if you can't save her?' 'What if you lose her just like you lost Jessica?" and the worst was the little voice that said 'She's going to die eventually, you can't save her forever, every woman you'll ever love will die, it's inevitable.'

Sam was so scared that the voice was right, that he was cursed. Cursed to never be able to love someone without losing them to evil.

'NO!' He thought, I'm going to stop this at Rebecca, I will not lose her. No matter what I have to do to stop it, I won't lose her too. He was determined to help Rebecca, no matter what it took. Little did he know that's exactly what the voice in his head wanted to hear

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rebecca had just opened a bottle of wine for her and her sister. They liked to relax and enjoy their t.v shows with a glass of wine after dinner. They were what you could call television addicts, they never missed their favorite shows, if they could help it. Rebecca had just clicked on the t.v and settled down on the couch.

"Do you think they're going to get any further in the escape tonight?" Elizabeth asked her eyes glued to the screen. "And you don't think they're killing off anyone major tonight do you?" She asked with puppy dog eyes, she had a thing for Dominic Purcell, and continues to be afraid every week they're gonna kill off his character.

"Their not gonna kill him off sis, don't worry" Rebecca laughed " and no they won't get any further they have to drag it out at least three or four more episodes.." she teased.

"Haha" Elizabeth fake laughed with a smirk "Your just cocky cause you're a Wentworth Miller kind of girl and you know they aren't killing him off!"

"Yeah, I now!" Rebecca teased "You know I love Prison Break but I have to have my Jack Bauer, Kiefer Sutherland fix. Damn that man issexy!" she continued to laugh "especially when he's torturing someone"

"Your sick, you know that right?" Elizabeth said with a 'you're so unique I love you' look, and a laugh.

"I know, but you have to admit, 24, it get's pretty fucking hot in here between that and Prison Break." Rebecca moaned "Maybe we'll have to call Dean and Sam over..." she trailed off suggestively.

"You're so bad"

"I know, but I bet they're as well versed in different types of martial arts as us. They could come over watch some shows where they kick ass, and then have sparring matches where we get all hot and sweaty...and see what happens..." Rebecca explained as simply and as non dirty as she could.

"We could use the practice." Elizabeth said logically.

"Exactly, and they are pretty Damn hot aren't they!" Rebecca exclaimed laughing, she loved girl time with her sister.

"I'm not sure hot quite covers it..." Elizabeth began. "Plus, we're really lucky to have them to help us through such a trying time."

"I know how often does a girl have a great, hot, hero guy come to save her life, and help her find the meaning of hers." Rebecca said dreamily

"Exactly"

"And brings an equally hot one for her twin?" Rebecca half stated, half asked.

"I know, Dean is pretty dreamy, but I'm not sure he was to into me." Elizabeth said putting her head down.

"Are you kidding, he was totally checking you out, don't worry Sam and I'll help out" Rebecca laughed happy about saying 'Sam and I' and not even thinking it was to soon. "And since when is 'Liz Heartbreaker' unsure around a guy?"

"I don't know there's something about him..."Elizabeth trailed off as she tried to think away the blush in her cheeks from the reminder of her high school nickname. She was tempted to bring up Rebecca's nickname of similar nature but was to busy thinking of what exactly it was about Dean that got to her.

"He's really fucking hot?" Rebecca asked with a straight face, almost reading Elizabeth's mind, as she often did.

"It could be that." Elizabeth said as they both bursted out laughing. Elizabeth looked towards the door said "But seriously...AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as she let out a blood curdling scream.

Rebecca jumped up swirled behind her and saw the creatures just as they attacked. The first one came at Rebecca, she kicked it in the stomach, and then hit it with a right hook. It grabbed her and threw her on the couch, they had super human strength.

The second one had came at Elizabeth, she punched it in the face with a left, then a right, before giving it an uppercut. When it regained itself it punched her knocking her on the floor.

It was as Rebecca jumped up from the couch, and Elizabeth the Floor that they saw they boys come running in, guns a blazing, or more accurately fists, stakes, and holy water a blazing.

They all shared a quick smile 'Hello', and for the girls a 'Thanks', before jumping right into the battle.

They all put they're back to one another's, with the girls on the backside. They motioned for the girls to stay back and only jump in only if absolutely necessary. Luckily they understood military hand signs. Then handed them each a small container of holy water, for protection.

The vampires attacked simultaneously, one after Dean, the other Sam.

Vampire one came at Sam with a right hook, which Sam blocked, and countered with a blow to the abdomen. The vampire took it in stride, coming upwards with an uppercut, knocking Sam backwards.

Sam took the hit, it felt as if he'd fallen and hit his chin on a steel chair. He tried to shake it off the best he could but with the headache he'd already had with the vision he wasn't feeling to great. He recovered in time to block a right, then a left, and send the vampire backwards with a hard palm of the hand to the solar plexus.

The vampire went flying against a floor lamp, and crumpled on the floor.

Dean was fairing rather well with his vampire, they had gone a couple rounds of 'block this' and Dean was just starting to hit his stride.

The second vamp came at Dean with a left hook, which he blocked and immediately countered with a kick to the side. It recovered quickly and came at him with a backhand, which Dean dodged and leapt into a roundhouse kick to the head. Knocking the creature into a crumpled mass on the floor.

Sam and Dean both went on with the hand to hand combat, both getting easily matched due to the super human strength of the vampires.

The girls decided to squirt the vampires with holy water every time the creatures backs were to them. Which no doubt helped the boys out, weakening the vamps enough to get the upper hand.

After clocking the vamp upside the head, Dean grabbed the stake from his back pocket. The vampire saw what Dean had and it's eyes grew wide. Dean then gave it that cocky 'You know what's coming next Bitch.' look, as he threw a right, a left, and an uppercut all in fluid simulation. Before it even had time to retaliate, Dean hit it with a spinning back hand, while his back was to it, elbowed it in the chest, spun around and drove the stake as deep into it's chest as his strength would allow. Then watched as it turned into dust and faded to black. It was then that he turned to help Sam out when he realized just how capable his 'little' brother was. So, he decided to join the girls and watch Sammy work and decided to only jump in if needed.

Little did he know he'd forgotten something very important...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was still feeling dizzy as hell but he had to admit, even when he was not at his best he could hold his own when it came to protecting those he cared about.

His vampire certainly wasn't tiring any and they had been going at it for quite awhile. So, Sam decided to just get it over with, he needed sleep...

Sam hit the vamp with a karate chop to the side of the neck, which kept it out of play long enough for him to get the stake out of his belt.

Sam's vampire was a cocky one, when it saw the stake, a smirk filled it's face as it lunged at Sam. It hit Sam with a left, a right, then a kick to the knee knocking Sam down. Unfortunately for the vampire it only succeeded in pissing Sam off, as Sam jumped back on his feet. He hit the vamp with a right, then immediately brought the arm back with an elbow, then back up with an uppercut before the creature even knew what hit it. It stumbled backward, and took a second to compose itself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean was standing with the girls enjoying the show. He thought back to when he first saw his brother after him being away all that time at college. They had sparred and Dean had jabbed that he was out of practice. But he could see now that after all these months of hunting his brother had really honed in his skills.

As Dean watched Sam he wondered why Sam hadn't said anything to him since he had finished his own vamp. That was unlike Sam, he would usually say "I could use a little help here!".

Little did he know Sam hadn't seen him, he was to busy with his own vampire. To bad he didn't, cause if he had things might have turned out differently...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was getting really tired, and this _thing _he was fighting didn't even seem to be winded. He was so tired he almost wanted to give up, then he heard a voice.

"_**What's the matter? Getting tired?" The voice taunted. "Well, don't worry it'll be over soon. You and your pretty little 'girlfriend' and brother are just going to be food for me and my brethren."**_

Sam didn't know what happened but something inside him snapped when he thought of Rebecca and Dean dying.

He ran full tilt at the vamp and hit it with a flying kick, he landed just as the vamp jumped up. So he hit it with a back hand before it had a chance to compose itself. It hit him with a right which landed hard on his chin and Sam heard a crack.

'Shit' he thought to himself, just what I need, another reason for my head to hurt.

Sam landed a left, a right, then a left uppercut, the vamp came back with a powerful punch to the stomach.

Sam was getting sick of this, He blocked the vamps left, right, then knocked both the vampires arms back andhit it in the chest with the palm of his hand. As the vamp flew in to the wall, Sam ran at it fast as he could and rammed the stake into it's heart. It looked surprised as it faded to black and turned to dust.

'Finally' Sam thought 'It's about damn time'

Then he looked toward the front hallway, where Dean, Rebecca, and Elizabeth stood. A smile filled his face, until an image entered his mind.

_**The third vampire entering through the entrance from the kitchen and 'front hallway'.**_

Just as Sam was about to scream out a warning he heard the worst sounds ever. The screams of the girls, and the groan of Dean. As the third vampire sunk it's teeth into Dean's neck!...


End file.
